


Love sets you free

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Betrayl, Gay Sex, He did it for love, M/M, happy easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Judas and Jesus have always shared a bond, and Judas loves jesus, he will be the one to set him free..





	Love sets you free

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know...I just don't....  
> This might anger people but I dont care

“He’s a man such we is he not?” Luke whispered to Peter as they ate and drank, and with a mouthful of bread, Peter answered.  
“Of course! What else but a man shall he be?”

Hearty Laughter filled the room, but from Judas only came a quiet chuckle, he knew the truth.   
He knew the lord, as did the men around him but he knew the lord more personally as his lover and friend, and their teacher. The other unaware of the carpenters true purpose, God had told Judas the truth and the nails to pound into his only sons coffin.

“We should give prayer and thanks to the lord,” Mark says, They all quietly nod at the suggestion. And so they do, and as they finish laughter fills the room.

12 heads lift to see Jesus, it was he who laughed at their thanks. Scowls and glares of anger came from all but 1 of the 12 men, the one lone disciple had a twinkle and knowing glance at the brazen man that stood before him. Jesus turns to leave and Judas takes after him, being none the wiser the other 11 followers continue their feast and leave it at that.

Out of earshot and away from prying ears, Judas speaks.

“I know of who you are and of where you come from. You are from the immortal realm of Barbelo.” Jesus smiles,   
“That is so, for would thee like a fig?” 

Judas huffs and puts his hand on his dear friend’s shoulder, 

“No, but what shall I call you know? Lord or master?” Jesus shakes his head with a chuckle.

“You know that we share different feeling than the others, you know that you are my favorite and my lover.” Judas looks away, blushing as he does.

“What you say is true but I feel that we have not done anything that truly separates our feelings from those of the other.” 

“You desire proof?” Judas nods and stands his ground firmly, he feels his blood pounding.

Jesus leans forward and his hands find Judas’s face, caressing the tan and sun beaten flesh.

Slowly he leans forward his lips merely brushing the followers lips, Judas overcome with lust pushes into the kiss with passion.

Deeper the sea their kiss turns to, breaths are coming in gasp and hands roam eachother bodies.

Without so much as a glance or touch, Jesus speaks,

“You desire me more than just this, do you not?”

“Yes.” Is all is whispered back.

Jesus leads Judas to a stable empty of life besides the two men, before resuming their lustful flesh feasting, They capture eachothers eyes.

Love 

Judas breaks the intense glance with a fierce kiss, their tongues swirling and hands exploring.

Judas gasp as Jesus’s nimble and work harden fingers pinch his sensitive nipples, but the pain is soon pleasurable.

Judas whimpers impatiently as Jesus slips his hands into the follower’s garment, Judas is fully erect.

“Too many woolen layers for my comfort. Let us shed them.” 

And so they do.

Judas, is left speechless as he see the man before him bare as the day he was birthed.

With an unsteady hand, his fingers touch and feel his lover chest and genitals.

He was hung and already leaking fluids, his own needs tossed aside as he drops to knees and caresses his lover’s cock with his hands.

Jesus lovingly knots his fingers in his lovers hair and gasp, for judas has taken his lord into his mouth. His tongue wrapping around the head of the manhood, tasting the salty skin.

He mouth trails up and down his lover’s length, hands teasing his large testicals.

As he nears his edge, Jesus orders his Disposal to stop.

“But why?” Judas pleads.

“I want to fill you with my holiness so you may remember this night.” Judas stands up and fiercely kisses his lover wrapping his sore, sweaty arms around his lover’s equally sweaty torso, feeling the rippling muscle. 

“Lay on your back so that I may look into your eyes as I pleasure you.” Judas obeys.

CHest to chest, body against body their sweat mixing. 

Kissing down his chest, Jesus finds his lover manhood still standing firm. 

He kisses the base and works his way to the tip, his hands following and his tongue writing words of love as he works Judas.

Soon Judas is ready as fluids begin to leak from the head of his manhood.

Taking the fluid in his mouth he moves them to the forbidden orifice to be his lubrication. 

Judas cries as Jesus works his own cock into his love's body.

“My lord, it hurts.” Judas cries, Jesus silences the cries with his own mouth, as he begins thrusting and moving a rhythm.

He slides back, then rocks his lover as he slams forward, this repeats and the paces picks up. THe walls of Judas rippling around Jesus manhood.

“No that it too much!”” Judas whimpers as Jesus wraps his hand around his cock, his own pleasure is nearly too much.

“Oh my Jesus, for I love thee! Grant me you holy fluids!” Judas cries and his pleasure peaks out.

“I have always love thee Judas, release thee self to me.” 

And with that, Jesus feels his fluids rush into lover, and the cock in his hand pulsates as fluids are released.  
Exhausted from pleasure the two men collapse into each other's arms, gasping for precious air.

“I forgive and I thank you, for what you will do." Jesus whispers to his lover.

"I'm ashamed that I must do it. i do not wish to see you handed over to the Romans." Judas says kissing Jesus.

"My father has his will and we must act it out."

"I don't want to, for my love for you is...unmatched." Judas says as he kisses his lovers forehead.

"If you love me that let me be free of this mortal body."

And with that they share one last kiss.....

 

The two meet later at a final supper, and then again as Judas kisses his lover’s ear before he dragged away to be crucified but before he is taken away, he says one simple saying:

“Do as you must.”


End file.
